My Sakabato!
by PhAnToM PhIrE and TYBA
Summary: Yahiko decides he's bored one day--so, with the help of Sano, he decides to find out just how durable Kenshin's Sakabato is!


**_Hey all. I did one rurouni kenshin fanfiction before and I decided to do another one! This one is probably not that funny. . . but I'm hoping it is. ^^lllll neways it's really short so. . . yeah! Please review ^^llll_**

****

**_Disclaimer: I don't own kenshin!! Though I want to. . . –drools- _**

****

****

**_            My Sakabato!_**

            By: _Phantom Phire_

One day Yahiko decided he was bored. 

Very, very bored. 

So he wandered the dojo looking for somebody to bother since he'd already bothered Kaoru to the point where she screamed and started chucking random objects around the room. He made his way down the hallway, ducking as a scroll flew past his head.

"Man. . . I'm hungry. . ." Yahiko said to himself. "I think I'm gonna—hey what's that?"

Leaning down, Yahiko grasped what looked like a long black thing. Pulling it up, he discovered that it was Kenshin's sakabato. 

Then all his problems in the world was solved. He'd always wondered just how strong Kenshin's sword really was. . . and now since Kenshin was off doing the laundry or whatever he did for a hobby he could mess around with it. 

"Yo, Yahiko. Any food in here?" Sano poked his head into the hallway.

Silence.

"Eh. . . Yahiko?" The boy was holding a sword in its sheath and staring at it. "What are you doing. . .?"

"Whatever it is it isn't my faul—oh. Hey Sano." The boy looked up at the older man as he came over and looked at the sword too. 

"Hey, isn't that _Kenshin's_ reverse-blade sword thingamajigger?" 

"Yeah. He left it here."

The two stood in silence for a moment.

"So, were you going to try to mess around with it?"

"Yup! Wanna help?"

"Sure. Nothing better to do."

 "Hmmm. . . HI-YAH!" Yahiko unsheathed the sakabato in a weak imitation of Kenshin's speed and hit the wall with the blade. There was a loud ringing sound as the blade met wood and bounced off with so much force it bounced Yahiko with it. "Woah. . ."

"It's wall-impervious. Gimme that!" Sano snatched the sword from the dizzy boy's fingers and looked at it. "That's nothing. I have the ultimate test for this blade. C'mon!" 

Grabbing Yahiko with one hand and the sword and its sheath in the other, he dragged him off to the room where Kaoru was still fuming. 

"Sano what the hell--" 

"Shh!!" Sano leaped into the rafters, perching on a wooden beam before he let Yahiko go. He watched Kaoru, ignoring Yahiko as he squeaked and almost fell off, clawing the beam and hanging be his arms. 

"I'm gonna **kill** that little twerp!" Kaoru fumed. She turned and executed another fancy-smancy kendo whatever move with her wooden practice sword. 

Sano hung by his knees, holding Kenshin's sakabato and quickly poked her in the back of the head before swinging back up as quickly as he could.

"HEY! WHAT THE—hell?" Kaoru turned and slashed the air behind her but no one was there. She looked around suspiciously as she called out, "Yahiko, I know you're here somewhere you little brat!" 

Yahiko opened his mouth but Sano clamped his hand over it. "Shut up," he hissed. 

Kaoru stood there for another few moments before huffing angrily and resuming her practice. 

Sano swung down again and poked her in head once more.

This time, though, Kaoru caught him.

"_Oooooh__ shit. . ."_

His eyes grew tiny as little puffs of steam escaped her head and her face grew red. "WHY YOU LITTLE--" grabbing the sword she yanked Sano down, bringing Yahiko down too. "WHAT'RE HERE FOR TO FREE LOAD SOME MORE?!" 

Sano released the blade and ducked as she chucked a pot at him. 

"**THIS was your brilliant plan?!" Yahiko hissed under his breathe as he jumped over a pair of wooden katanas flying at him.**

"GET THE HELL OUTTA HERE!!" Kaoru screamed. She snapped the sword over her knee, the shiny-blade-thing-part separating from the handle. 

"Eh. . . there goes his sword. . ."

"**GET OUT!!" She shrieked and chucked both pieces of sword at their retreating backs, nailing both of them in the head. The pair quickly picked up their respective pieces and beat it before Kaoru decided to explode anymore then she was already exploded assuming that was possible. **

"SANO!! _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yahiko yelled as he rubbed the back of his head. '_

"Well, the sword sure isn't Kaoru proof. . ."

Yahiko face faulted as Sano attempted and failed to look innocent and naïve. 

"You moron! Now we're never gonna get any food!" Yahiko whined. ". . .Hey, where is the sword?"

"Um . . . I believe you're _sitting on it. . ."_

Yahiko looked down and sure enough, _there it was_! Broken in two neat pieces. . .

"AHHHHH!! **YOU IDIOT!! ****YOU BROKE HIS SWORD!!" **

"I DID NOT!! **KAORU DID!!"**

"BUT IT WAS **YOUR IDEA!"**

"WELL, **YOU WANTED TO MESS AROUND WITH IT _FIRST!!"_**

". . ."

"HAH! _TOLD!" _

". . .  **YOU** BROKE HIS SWORD!!" 

Yahiko proceeded to smack him upside the head with one of the pieces of the swords, resulting in a piece-of-broken-sakabato-fight between the two squabbling little fools. 

"Now that doesn't sound too friendly. What's going on?" A smiling Kenshin stepped into the hallway, un-rolling his sleeves as he set down a basket of laundry. 

"Um . . ."

"Eh. . ."

"IT WAS HIS FAULT!" The two replied simultaneously, a word which here is used in meaning, 'talking at the exact same time because they both tried to speak first to blame the broken sakabato on the other', and pointed their fingers at the other man, both holding the pieces of the sakabato.

"Oro? What's his fault?" Kenshin looked at the two oddly as they looked guilty. "Oro? By the way, did you see my sakabato? I carelessly left somewhere in here. . ." 

"Um. . ." Both males looked at each other and presented the confused magenta-bedecked man with their pieces. 

"We kinda. . ." Sano began.

"Broke it," Yahiko finished. 

Kenshin gingerly took both pieces from the two, his long reddish-orange bangs shadowing his eyes as he spoke quietly. "You two. . . broke my sakabato. . ."

"Uh. . ."

"You two. . . messed around with my special sword. . ."

"Yup."

"The very last of the sakabatos created. . ."

"Eh. . . Sorry?"

"You two. . . are going to do all the chores in this household. . . unless I decide to use this broken reverse-blade sword and kill both of you right now. . ."

The two visibly gulped, saluted, and disappeared in a poof of dust.

Kenshin raised his head. Smiling. He suddenly busted out laughing as picked up the two pieces of sword and popped the blade back into the handle. "Not that easy to break a sakabato permanently," he hummed happily as he went off to enjoy his break from chores and laugh from the upstairs window. 

--*--Outside--*--

"SEE! IT'S ALL **YOUR FAULT WE HAVE TO CHOP THE WOOD, DO THE DISHES, DO THE LAUNDRY, CLEAN THE DOJO AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE!"**

"**YOU WANTED TO MESS AROUND WITH THE SWORD IN THE FIRST PLACE!" **

"BUT IT WAS **YOUR IDEA TO MESS WITH KAORU!!" **

From the upstairs window, Kaoru and Kenshin watched the two guys squabble. . .

. . . and high-fived each other.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**_That's it. That's all I'm doing. I'm pressed for time here, any sec my mom is gonna bust in and bust me. So, it was short, but it was meant to be short. _**

****

**_Lemme_****_ tell you one more story. There was once a beautiful lady who had a pretty box. She loved the box so much, she never opened it. Eventually, she died, as all people will. The box couldn't die, of course, so as a commerative to that beautiful lady, the box was set in the lower left hand corner of this page. It is. . . the review box._**

****

**_The review box was very lonely. Nobody ever clicked it. Then, an authoress adopted it, and put it in the corner of her stories. Now, very few still click it, but seldom times they do._**

****

**_Please, make the box happy, and click the review button. _**

****

**_. . .please?_**

****

**_~Phantom Phire_**


End file.
